


Anniversary Present

by southdownsraph



Series: Kinky Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anniversary, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Blood, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley gets a little snakey, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Edging, F/M, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, very slight injury detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: This is just some smut I wrote for fun while working on my main project, and it's a little too kinky to go in my collection, so I'm posting it on its own!Crowley gets the bedroom ready for their anniversary, and gives Aziraphale the break he needs from being dominant. Crowley lets himself go rather more than usual, and absolutely wrecks his angel, then helps him to the release he needs.





	Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - there are a couple mentions of blood in here, decently graphic, as well as an injury in which a bite is torn. If this is too much for you, please take care of yourself and don't read it <3

The room was lit with candles, there were rose petals on the bed. 

The candles flickered, shedding light on the shelves of old books, the houseplants scattered everywhere. Even the hearts lovingly hand cut from pink and red construction paper couldn’t escape that unsteady illumination where they sat, stuck to the headboard with double-sided tape and - after Crowley had run out of tape halfway through - demonic miracles.

All of this was the demon’s doing; he had gone all out for their anniversary, and it was paying off immensely. He already had Aziraphale pinned up against the bedroom wall, the angel's soft, but happy moans echoing in the otherwise quiet room as Crowley sucked a rather impressive hickey onto the side of his neck. When Crowley finally released the angel's skin, he rolled his hips, his rather impressive Effort making itself obvious against Aziraphale's thigh even through their trousers. 

The angel simply chuckled and grabbed onto Crowley's hip, jerking him closer. "Mm, I see how it's going to go tonight," he purred against the demon's lips, and Crowley almost abandoned his plan, his body begging him to submit, to give himself over to his angel. 

But he knew, deep down, that Aziraphale needed this. He'd been in charge too many times lately, he needed to be taken down a peg, he _ wanted _ to be dominated. Crowley knew Aziraphale as well as he knew himself, and they were both the same when it came to this. 

He would give Aziraphale what he needed, and it wasn't exactly like it was a hardship. 

No, certainly not. 

Aziraphale tilted his head back invitingly and Crowley's eyes raked over his pale throat eagerly, suddenly longing to sink his teeth into his angel and pound him through the mattress. Aziraphale smiled, and the look in his eyes reassured Crowley they were thinking the exact same thing. 

He grinned and grabbed Aziraphale's hips, yanking him away from the wall and shoving him towards the bed instead. Aziraphale hesitated, feigning unwillingness, and Crowley stalked forward, hands on those hips, gentle at first, almost soothing, before roughly shoving Aziraphale back until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Then Crowley was finally pushing him down to the sheets, and Aziraphale was giggling. Crowley simply snarled his disapproval and pinned the angel's hands out to the sides with inhuman strength, just as he brushed his lips over Aziraphale's. 

"Tell me you want it, angel," he growled softly, and Aziraphale shuddered, lips parting against Crowley's, his body aching, desire already overcoming every inch of his corporeal form. 

"I do now," he purred, spreading his legs and drawing his knees up, causing their hips to bump together and flustering the demon slightly. "Ravage me." 

That was all the encouragement Crowley needed. He snapped his fingers and silk ties appeared around Aziraphale's wrists, curling over his skin slowly and then yanking his arms up, tying them to the bed posts as Crowley leaned down and captured his lips in a far too slow kiss. Lazily, he imagined that Aziraphale's clothes had disappeared and the angel retaliated by clothing the demon in nothing but a pair of rather strained black panties. 

"Look at that package, is that all for me?" Aziraphale murmured, his voice sickly sweet. Crowley hesitated, grinning for a moment, then kissed his captive angel hard enough to bruise. His hips rolled, animalistic and fluid, and Aziraphale's head tipped back, a cry falling from his lips, needy and soft. 

Crowley responded by dragging his nails down the angel's sensitive ribs, not breaking the skin, but instead running over him lightly, to make him shiver. Aziraphale simply moaned again, his lips already swollen and wet, parted and obscene as Crowley leaned in, biting at his throat, sinking his teeth into that soft pale skin slowly, still not drawing blood. Not yet. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale whimpered, rocking into the demon's hips, already needing so much more, his voice cracking. 

"Shhh, angel. Patience is a virtue," Crowley smirked, one hand sliding down between them. Aziraphale's head tipped back, his back arching, two fingers slipping inside him, inside the slick entrance that appeared without conscious thought. 

"What a good boy," Crowley purred, and began to suck at Aziraphale's collarbone, rocking his fingers in and out in such a slow, teasing rhythm that the angel began to squirm underneath him, whimpering already. Crowley just grinned against that milky soft skin, dragging his tongue down to flick it over a nipple before biting down hard.

Aziraphale bucked into his fingers violently, crying out incoherently with a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain, a shudder running through his prone body. Then there were nails dragging down his chest again, much harder this time, leaving red raised lines in his skin, and sending another jolt of electricity through him. 

"Good, you're sssuch a good little angel," Crowley hissed, scales starting to appear on his neck, spreading out over his shoulders and down his spine, a few sprinkled on his cheeks as his canines extended into small fangs. Anticipation shuddered through Aziraphale, bordering on both fear and pleasure, just before Crowley suddenly slid down between the angel’s legs. The fingers slipped out of him and Aziraphale whimpered at the loss, spreading his legs wider, rolling his hips up into what he expected to be empty air but instead found to be Crowley's tongue. Inhumanly long and forked at the tip, it flicked over Aziraphale, brushing his reddened clit and sending a heavy burst of pleasure through him as he threw back his head and moaned. 

Crowley just chuckled and turned his head, biting down hard on Aziraphale's thigh, tasting the metallic sharpness of warm blood as fangs broke skin and hot liquid seeped into his mouth. A scream ripped from Aziraphale’s throat, but the sound was full of happy, eager pleasure and completely devoid of fear, his hips still rolling up needily. 

Crowley released him quickly and watched the blood bead up and trickle down, over that exquisite soft skin, following the curve of the angel's deliciously thick thighs. Then he leaned in, lapping it up slowly, relishing the taste before turning his attention to stroking over those inviting pale thighs. 

Aziraphale simply shivered and whined as Crowley's hands ran over him, tender and gentle, until the demon brought one hand down hard against the inside of his intact thigh. He jolted, but let out a soft little moan, hoping this would whip Crowley up into a frenzy, finally tipping him over the edge enough to give Aziraphale the release he longed for. 

But Crowley had other plans, instead leaning under the bed and pulling out their box of toys. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, using the short break to try and get his breathing under control, focusing on the throbbing of his thighs until he was interrupted by a soft buzzing. 

His eyes snapped open and Crowley was grinning at him, kneeling on the bed between his legs holding a thick butt plug and a wand vibrator. Aziraphale's eyes widened, and one of Crowley's eyebrows quirked up questioningly. 

"Are you-" 

"Yes, please!" Aziraphale gasped out before Crowley could finish his sentence, his hungry gaze firmly fixed on the vibrator. "Please, Crowley." 

"Of course, angel," Crowley purred, but his fangs were still visible and his voice had a dangerous quality to it that sent a knowing shiver up Aziraphale's spine. The angel spread his legs as far as he could, and Crowley leaned over him, rubbing his soft stomach for a moment before suddenly bringing his hand down hard once more. Aziraphale jolted in shock and cried out just as the vibrator was shoved up against him unceremoniously, held there on the highest setting for just a few desperate, trembling seconds. 

Then the sensation was gone and Aziraphale was left helpless on the bed, panting and whimpering, his limp, heaving body already slick with sweat. Crowley reached down and grabbed a handful of Aziraphale's inner thigh, digging his suddenly sharp nails into that soft flesh as hard as he could as he stroked the vibrator over the angel once more. 

Pain and pleasure burst through Aziraphale again as he jerked, Crowley's nails breaking through his skin just as he felt the hot buildup in his stomach, his hips rocking up into - nothing. 

Crowley had taken the vibrator away again, practiced enough to feel when Aziraphale was nearing his release, and knowing exactly when to stop. 

"Hmm, dirty angel," Crowley purred, his voice still with that soft hissing quality to it, even as he smiled. Aziraphale fell back to the bed, sobbing dryly in frustration just as two fingers thrust into him, rubbing over his spot with the same expert finesse. "You need me, don't you? You need me inside you, my wicked little angel, you need me to take you and tear you up and pound you through this mattress. Don't you?" 

"Please!" was all Aziraphale could gasp out, his teeth gritting together, his eyes squeezing shut. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything other than Crowley's touch and the pain in his thighs. A hand dragged down his chest, nails ripping open, oozing cuts in his skin, just as he almost reached his climax again, once again denied as those fingers slipped out. 

This time, though, Crowley left him for a moment, letting him recover while he popped the cap off the lubricant and spread some around the plug. Aziraphale groaned softly, but Crowley was already circling one finger around that tight hole, slick and cold with lube. 

"Are you going to be good for me, angel?" Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale couldn't bite back the moan in time, instead turning it into a shaky 'yes, Crowley.'

"Good," the demon purred in response, pressing his finger into the angel and grinning at the soft cry. Aziraphale tugged at his ties, then wrapped his hands around them, clinging onto them for support as Crowley added a second finger with the same gentle ease. "You _ are _ being good for me, aren't you?" He praised quietly, knowing exactly when to be soft with his angel. "That's it." 

Aziraphale bit his lip and shuddered as those fingers began to move, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed, spreading him open as he writhed and panted, his legs trembling against his chest. And then Crowley moved back slightly, picking up the plug and pressing it against Aziraphale's entrance. 

The angel whimpered, but it slid in fairly easily, settling into place and leaving only the fake jewel on the end visible, nestled between his marshmallow-soft cheeks. Aziraphale let his head fall back, his hips shifting slightly as he got used to the feeling of the toy inside him, stretching him, holding him open. It felt uncomfortable, but as he shifted, it brushed up against something sensitive and he let out a soft little moan. Hands slid over his thighs suddenly, making him jump, and Crowley smirked at him before picking up the vibrator again. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened, the plug already forgotten as his mouth began to water, his whole body humming with desire, with need. 

"Look at you. You'd do anything to cum, wouldn't you, angel?" Crowley chuckled, and Aziraphale nodded hurriedly, opening his mouth to speak, but not getting a chance before the vibrator was on him again, this time starting low. 

He let out a deep, needy moan and rocked his hips into it, feeling the head of the wand stroke over him, all the way down and back up. The plug sitting inside him felt much larger as his muscles clenched around it, but the discomfort had faded, leaving only an odd, dull pleasure that Aziraphale hadn't yet felt enough times to be used to. 

Crowley tugged at Aziraphale's hips, pulling them out slightly and revealing more of that round backside, enough to make Crowley grin. 

"Look at that. So perfect, hmm? So ready for a good fucking." He purred, and Aziraphale gasped, his eyes slipping closed as Crowley grabbed onto one of his cheeks, squeezing nice and hard while he turned the vibrator up a notch. Crowley released his grip after a moment and was satisfied to see that the handprint didn't fade for several seconds, standing out pink on the angel's pale skin. Then he glanced up at Aziraphale's face, at that wrecked expression and flushed skin, the redness extending down over his chest, blotchy and hot. 

He smiled to himself and turned up the vibrator again just as he brought his hand down hard against Aziraphale, making the angel squeal and shudder. 

Crowley watched in captivated fascination as Aziraphale's muscles contracted and relaxed, the plug shifting inside him, wetness shining on his folds. He brought his hand down again, watched his muscles tighten, heard the moan. The angel's backside was getting red now, stung by his hand, so he repeated the cycle a few more times; spanking and turning the vibrator up simultaneously until he felt those tell-tale twitches and heard those shaky moans, and switched the vibrator off completely. 

Aziraphale groaned and muttered something probably blasphemous under his breath, but Crowley was already tugging his pre-soaked panties down, his fingertips digging into the angel's sides as he thrust inside easily. Aziraphale threw his head back and moaned the loudest he had all evening, his eyes rolling back as Crowley leaned over him, cradling his head in both hands. His fingers tangled in those soft curls, but he didn't care; he was too busy kissing his angel. Aziraphale was sobbing softly, his lips a little salty, so Crowley began to rock his hips, the silken ties slipping from Aziraphale's wrists and leaving him free to grab onto Crowley's hair, gasping against his lips. "Crowley, Crowley, _ please _," he begged quietly, and Crowley just nodded, his mouth hanging open, his hands gentle on Aziraphale's ribs. 

"I know. I know," he repeated softly, sliding slowly through his angel, one hand coming down to cup the back of one of his knees, holding his leg up. Aziraphale shuddered under him, those perfect eyebrows arching up, his lips bright red and trembling as Crowley stared down at him, taking it all in. 

"I love you," he murmured suddenly, taking them both by surprise, but Aziraphale's face quickly melted into a happy, exhausted smile. 

"I love you too, my dear. But please, I need this."

Crowley nodded again, kissing his angel's cheek tenderly before sitting back slightly. He shifted his grip, one hand wrapped tight around Aziraphale's ample hip, the other still holding his leg. Then he took a deep breath and began to really thrust, his angel's heavy, needy cries spurring him on, urging him deeper and faster, his hips slapping against Aziraphale's over and over. The angel was trembling now, his fingers curling in the sheets, his mouth wide open, his back arched. He could feel the plug sitting deep inside, each stroke of Crowley's hips shifting it inside him, rubbing it over his walls and causing an additional burst of mind-blowing pleasure.

Crowley was panting now, his chest shining in the candlelight, his muscles shifting hypnotically under his skin as he leaned over his angel, attempting to kiss him. They managed a few sloppy kisses in between heavy, loud moans, but Crowley quickly gave up and slid down slightly, his lips connecting with the delicate skin on Aziraphale’s neck instead. He dragged his hot lips over the angel, moaning against him, his thrusts more snappy now, less deep as he tangled one hand in those fluffy curls.  
Aziraphale grunted, then whimpered as Crowley shifted angle slightly, thrusting upwards into the angel’s spot. He grinned against that pale skin, his breathing even heavier now, matching the way Aziraphale was gasping each breath. 

“Listen to yourself,” Crowley growled out, his lips curling up in a shaky smile as he lifted his head enough to see Aziraphale’s face. His cheeks were bright red and blotchy, his mouth hanging open, blue eyes dull and half closed, but he was moaning and whimpering louder than he ever had before, and Crowley felt a flash of pride as he slammed himself deeper and rejoiced in the shaky cry this dragged from Aziraphale’s already aching throat. “You’re a fucking slut for me, aren’t you? All you ever want is me inside you, filling you up, fucking you!”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knitted together, his cries rising in pitch as he choked out the word ‘yes’ over and over, almost like a prayer. Crowley grinned, teeth bright in the low light, and ducked down, sinking his fangs into Aziraphale’s chest, right below his collarbone. 

Aziraphale screamed again, but Crowley didn’t release him so quickly this time, keeping his teeth buried deep in the angel’s flesh as he began to feel that familiar heat in his stomach. Without releasing his grip, he quickly reached down and stroked over Aziraphale with his thumb, finally allowing his angel the climax he'd been denied for so long. Aziraphale moaned out Crowley's name as he jerked, causing the demon’s fangs to rip through his flesh and moulding his moan into a final hoarse scream. 

Crowley didn’t have time to feel guilty about any of this; the way Aziraphale’s muscles shifted, coaxing him deeper, was simply too much, and he thrust in as deep as he could manage before he released with a deep groan, filling his angel. He shuddered for a moment, then pulled out and dropped to the bed.

Before Aziraphale could react, that forked tongue was flicking over him again, dipping inside before thrusting all the way in and rubbing over his walls. Aziraphale arched his back, yelling out into the quiet room, his fingers tangling painfully in the demon's hair, his whole body shuddering at the overload of pleasure tinged so perfectly with the stinging of his bloodied chest. 

But Crowley was determined, and he lapped up everything the angel had to offer, stroking over his insides before pulling his tongue out and going to town on his clit - sucking and licking and even grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud. Then his fingers slipped inside once more and Aziraphale was crying out, rocking into him, his second orgasm of the night hitting him so hard it almost knocked him unconscious, tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a beating of invisible wings, a loud _ whump _ echoing in the quiet room before Aziraphale went limp, his chest heaving. 

Crowley sat up hurriedly, miracling away the mess of cum and blood and gently helping Aziraphale lower his trembling legs to the bed. "Are you alright, angel?" 

Aziraphale opened his distant blue eyes slowly, blinking up at Crowley as a dazed smile spread across his face. "Mm? Oh yeah, fantastic," he mumbled, just as Crowley leaned down, brushing Aziraphale's tears off his bright red cheeks. 

"Are you sure?" Crowley pressed gently, and Aziraphale let out a soft little sigh. 

"Mm, I'm sure. I'm just crying because I'm so overwhelmed. In a good way, of course. That was a perfect anniversary present, my love." 

Crowley smiled at last, resting a hand on the centre of Aziraphale's chest and closing his eyes as he started to stroke down the angel's skin. 

"Good, let me just-" 

"No, no, Crowley!" Aziraphale protested, suddenly much more awake and struggling to sit up, his whole body feeling heavy and unresponsive, trembling with exhaustion. "You can't!" 

Crowley just pushed him down gently, flashing him another small smile and trying not to look at the ugly, ripped bite mark. He couldn’t help thinking that he’d gone too far; that he’d done something unforgivable. "It's okay, angel. I can heal you, I'll be fine." 

"No, you won't. You'll be exhausted," Aziraphale sighed, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, blue eyes imploring and loving. "Besides, I like feeling it. It reminds me of how much of you I get to have." 

Crowley's eyes widened, his expression tinged with something a little like fear and a lot like confusion. "What? But you're...you're _ hurt _." 

"I'm _ fine_," Aziraphale assured him gently, flashing him a bright, genuine smile. "And when I wake up in the morning, I'll feel all the bruises and I'll remember. I'll remember how great it felt and how much I love you. I know it looks bad, but I enjoyed it, I promise. I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t." 

Crowley sighed and gave in - he couldn't resist his angel's begging for very long, and he could see the sincerity in those blue eyes, washing away his guilt and soothing his worries. So instead of attempting to heal his angel, he performed a much lesser miracle and got to work with his new first aid kit, smoothing antiseptic over each cut as gently as he could, his touch light and careful. Then he stitched up the lacerations on the angel’s chest just as delicately, his fingers deft and skilled as he closed the gashes and washed the stitches. 

Aziraphale watched all of this sleepily, smiling ever so slightly and just enjoying the display of shameless, tender affection. 

"Would you like to know a secret, my dear?" He said after a while, his hand stroking over Crowley's hair just as the demon moved to bend over Aziraphale's thigh. 

"Mm?" He hummed absentmindedly, his fingers stroking over the bite, admiring it for a moment before gently dabbing cream over the punctures. 

"I love you." 

Crowley chuckled softly, kissing the top of his thigh lightly without looking up. "I love you too, it's not exactly a secret." 

"I know, I just wanted your attention," Aziraphale murmured, and this time Crowley glanced up quickly, a bright grin spreading across his face. 

"Well, you have it," he announced, snapping his fingers and clothing them both in comfortable cotton pajamas before flopping on his side next to Aziraphale. The angel rolled over immediately, smiling as he pulled Crowley into a soft, slow kiss. Then he buried his face in the demon's chest, feeling those deceptively strong arms slipping around his waist, squeezing gently. 

"Get some rest, angel. I can tell you're tired," Crowley murmured, but Aziraphale was already halfway to unconsciousness, his body relaxing into the demon's. Crowley smiled to himself and just pressed his face into that fluffy blond hair, his eyes slipping closed in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short piece, please drop me a comment and let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
